Keep Your Eyes On Me, Misaki
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Aku tahu Misaki, mereka berdua memang orang-orang yang penting untukmu. Totsuka-san yang sudah kau anggap seperti seorang kakak, yang bersikap baik dan selalu melerai perkelahian kita. Dan Mikoto-san seperti seorang penyelamat untukmu. Tapi setidaknya beri aku perhatian yang sama seperti kau memberi perhatian terhadap mereka berdua. SaruMi fic. Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: K © GoHands and GoRa

Warning: hints Shounen-ai, Maybe OOC and Canon

Ket: All Fushimi's POV

* * *

**Keep Your Eyes On Me, Misaki**

* * *

Semuanya bermula sejak saat itu. Iya, saat itu dimana semuanya masih terasa baik-baik saja mungkin. Saat-saat dimana aku masih menjadi salah satu anggota HOMRA. Aku dan Misaki adalah rekan yang selalu bersama, Mikoto-san memang menjadikan kami sebagai anggotanya juga secara bersama. Seharusnya Misaki menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak denganku. Seharusnya pandangan matanya hanya untukku, tapi yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan yang lain. Memang bukan salahnya untuk akrab dengan semua anggota yang lain. Ia mengajari Totsuka-san bermain _skateboard_, ia yang terlihat bercanda dengan Kusanagi-san atau Anna dan ia juga yang selalu memuji apapun yang Mikoto-san lakukan.

Memuji? Iya. Dia seperti mengagungkan Mikoto-san. Mikoto-san selalu terlihat benar di matanya dan ia selalu bersama dengan Mikoto-san, ia seperti melupakan diriku. Padahal aku berada disini, tapi di matanya seolah-olah aku itu tidak ada.

'Apakah aku hanya bayangan saja baginya?' batinku.

Aku menatap ke arah Misaki yang sedang bersama dengan Mikoto-san. Sepertinya Mikoto-san baru mengajarkan hal baru kepada Misaki dan lagi-lagi semua pujian itu ia tujukan untuk Mikoto-san. Aku akui Mikoto-san memang hebat, tapi Misaki tidak perlu terlalu sering memujinya seperti itu. Sudah ada Totsuka-san dan Anna yang akan disamping Mikoto-san.

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menjadi seperti ini. Seperti ingin menguasai sepenuhnya terhadap Misaki. Padahal ia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman biasa. Apa yang aku harapkan dari orang bodoh seperti dirinya?

Mungkin aku mengharapkan sebuah perasaan darinya. Aku ingin perasaanku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ini berbalas dan ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi, kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Aku terlalu banyak berharap terhadap Misaki.

Misaki selalu menghabiskan waktunya jauh lebih banyak untuk Mikoto-san dan Totsuka-san. Aku tahu Misaki, mereka berdua memang orang-orang yang penting untukmu. Totsuka-san yang sudah kau anggap seperti seorang kakak, yang bersikap baik dan selalu melerai perkelahian kita. Dan Mikoto-san seperti seorang penyelamat untukmu. Tapi setidaknya beri aku perhatian yang sama seperti kau memberi perhatian terhadap mereka berdua.

Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan cara apa lagi agar kau bisa melihat ke arahku. Tidak perlu terlalu lama, sejenak juga tidak apa. Tapi, rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Kau jarang sekali menoleh ke arahku. Kecuali saat kita melakukan tugas saja karena kita adalah _partner. _

* * *

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" teriak Misaki kesal kepadaku.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan kesal dan aku hanya menatapnya datar. Sekarang kami berdua berada di belakang bar HOMRA. Aku tahu apa yang membuat Misaki kesal denganku. Tapi kemarahannya kali ini sangat beralasan, baginya.

"Bukannya kau mendengarnya? Aku bilang aku bergabung dengan SCEPTER 4." ujarku pelan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengkhianati kami dan memilih bergabung dengan sekumpulan orang biru itu?" tanya Misaki yang mencengkram kerah bajuku.

Aku hanya terdiam dan tersenyum. Mungkin baginya senyumku adalah senyum yang menghina atau merendahkan atau apapun itu namanya, aku tidak peduli. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya semarah ini denganku.

"Apa kau lupa simbol ini?" ujar Misaki yang mengepalkan tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah dadaku yang terukir simbol HOMRA. "Simbol ini adalah kebanggaan kita. Itu sudah terukir di dadamu. Tapi kenapa kau..."

"Kebanggaan?" tanyaku sedikit meremehkan dan mulai mengeluarkan api dari tanganku.

Ia terkejut melihatku, aku langsung saja membuat simbol HOMRA itu terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Rasanya memang panas terkena api, tapi ini bukan apa-apa. Tidak sesakit saat aku mengetahui pandangannya bukan tertuju kepadaku.

"Kebanggaan-mu itu sudah hilang, Misaki," ujarku dengan nada mengejek. Ia terkejut melihatku seperti ini. "Kau bertanya kenapa aku mengkhianatimu? Itu karena kalian tidak berguna."

Ia benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapanku. Aku melihat tersirat kekecewaan di matanya itu. Tapi baru kali ini ia memandangku dengan tatapan seperti ini. Tatapan mata yang saling bertemu, hingga aku bisa melihat apa yang ia rasakan dari balik matanya itu.

'Tahukah kau Misaki? Baru kali ini pandangan matamu benar-benar tertuju kepadaku meski itu penuh kebencian.' batinku.

"Kita memiliki kekuatan. Tapi yang kita lakukan hanya bermain sebagai berandalan, aku sedih melihat HOMRA seperti ini." ujarku lagi.

"Saru... Mikoto-san telah menyelamatkanmu. Berani sekali kau menghina HOMRA seperti itu?" ujar Misaki dengan penuh amarah dan mengeluarkan aura merahnya itu. Aku hanya menyeringai melihatnya seperti itu.

"Itu benar, Misaki. Sementara kalian semuanya bercanda seperti itu, lihatlah aku akan menjadi seperti apa."

"Sial! Aku akan membunuhmu suatu saat nanti!"

* * *

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa jika mengingat saat-saat itu. Sekarang aku dan semua anggota SCEPTER 4 berada di Ashinaka Gakuen. Kami semua akan berhadapan dengan HOMRA, tim lamaku itu. Aku bisa bertemu dengan Misaki dan melanjutkan pertarungan yang tertunda itu.

Rasanya ingin sekali melihat wajahnya yang kesal itu. Tapi, jauh di lubuk hatiku aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Membuat orang yang kau sayangi merasakan kebencian yang sangat terhadap diri ini adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah dilakukan seseorang.

'Hanya dengan ini aku bisa melihatnya. Melihat tatapannya yang benar-benar tertuju kepadaku.' batinku.

Aku tidak menginginkan lebih, hanya ingin agar ia benar-benar menatapku. Selama aku masih menjadi anggota HOMRA, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Saat aku keluar dan bergabung dengan SCEPTER 4, baru ia memandangku dengan serius meski penuh kebencian.

Mungkin diriku ini terasa hampa tanpa dirinya, terasa tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melakukan apapun. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menunjukkan hal itu kepada siapapun. Itu hanya akan melemahkan diriku. Apalagi di hadapan Misaki, ia mungkin akan semakin merasa kesal denganku.

Kalau bisa, aku ingin Misaki menyadari dengan sendirinya bahwa aku bertindak sampai seperti ini hanya demi dirinya. Tapi, kurasa ia terlalu bodoh untuk bisa menyadari hal itu. Hari dimana ia bisa mengerti aku itu mungkin tidak akan pernah datang.

Semua anggota SCEPTER 4 tampak bertarung dengan anggota HOMRA. Aku melihat Misaki mulai menyerang wakil Awashima. Tampaknya wakil Awashima sedikit kewalahan melawan Misaki dan ia lengah. Misaki akan menyerangnya, tapi aku langsung menahan serangannya itu dengan pedangku.

Ia terlihat terkejut melihatku datang, begitu juga dengan wakil Awashima. Aku menyeringai karena akan kembal bertarung dengan Misaki. Ia akan melawanku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Inilah saat yang aku tunggu.

"Coba tebak, Misaki. Harusnya kau pertama kali menyelesaikan urusan denganku." ujarku yang menyeringai kepadanya dengan pedang yang masih menahan s_kateboard_ miliknya itu.

Ia terlihat terkejut dan menatapku dengan pandangan kesalnya itu. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang menyenangkan antara aku dan ia. Di hadapannya aku terlihat seperti ini, padahal aku tidak ingin bertarung dengannya. Hanya pertarungan saja satu-satunya media yang membuatnya bisa melihat ke arahku dengan jelas

"Baik! Aku terima itu!" ujar Misaki dan kami kembali bertarung.

* * *

Saat kami semua sedang bertarung tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya berwarna perak di langit dan memperlihatkan sebuah _sword of damocles _berwarna perak. Cahaya perak itu bersinar sangat terang dan membuat kami semua berhenti bertarung karena terkesima dengan cahaya perak itu.

"Apa itu?" ujar Misaki.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku sendiri juga merasa bingung. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja dan terasa aneh. Tapi, apa mungkin ini adalah takdir? Entah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja _sword of damocles _itu menghilang, meninggalkan pertanyaan yang membingungkan untuk kami semua yang ada disana.

Tapi tatapan mataku masih tertuju ke arahnya yang melihat ke arah _sword of damocles_ yang mulai menghilang itu. Sosok Misaki seperti ini membuatku selalu teringat akan masa lalu, masa-masa dimana aku masih menjadi anggota HOMRA, masa-masa saat ia masih berada di sampingku. Kenapa semuanya berlalu begitu saja?

Ah, aku baru saja tersadar bahwa akulah penyebab utama semua kesalahan antara aku dan Misaki ini. Aku yang berkhianat dan meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku hanya ingin suatu saat Misaki melihat ke arahku, hanya aku seorang. Tapi, namanya juga Misaki. Apa yang aku dapat harapkan dari dirinya itu? Seperti mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil, yang tidak akan pernah bisa terwujud.

"Misaki, lihatlah aku! Lawanku adalah aku!" ujarku yang berteriak kepadanya dan menghunuskan pedang ke arahnya.

"Huh, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku!" ujar Misaki.

Kami berdua kembali bertarung, berbagai serangan kami keluarkan untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain. Untuk menghancurkan satu sama lain hingga salah satu diantara kami kalah atau mungkin saja tewas.

Tapi aku tidak mungkin memiliki niat untuk membuat Misaki tewas. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah satu-satunya alasan yang membuatku tetap bertahan di dunia ini. Misaki adalah satu-satunya temanku. Tapi, aku harus mengkhianatinya karena ia tidak pernah memandang ke arahku. Tatapan matanya tidak pernah tertuju ke arahku, selalu saja tertuju kepada Mikoto-san.

Tapi kurasa tidak apa. Bisa berada berdua denganmu, meski melalui pertarungan sekalipun itu sudah cukup. Aku tidak bisa meminta apapun dan berkata apapun lagi. Seolah-olah suaraku ini tidak akan pernah terdengar olehmu, Misaki.

Pandanglah aku sebagai orang yang kau benci. Perlihatkan kebencianmu yang paling dalam itu hanya kepadaku. Tataplah aku dan jangan lihat ke arah lain. Itulah yang aku inginkan, Misaki. Meski pada akhirnya kita akan seperti ini. Saling bertarung satu sama lain karena kita sudah berbeda sekarang.

Kau masih menganggapku sebagai pengkhianat? Mungkin kau akan terus berpikiran seperti itu. Tetapi aku akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai seseorang yang keberadaannya tidak bisa kulupakan dalam hidupku untuk seumur hidupku.

Matamu tidak selembut dulu saat aku melihatnya. Ah, terakhir kali aku melihat matamu selembut dulu adalah saat aku masih menjadi anggota HOMRA. Sekarang kau menatapku penuh dengan kebencian. Masa-masa itu mungkin tidak bisa terulang lagi.

'Aku memang ingin tatapan matamu hanya tertuju kepadaku. Mungkin itu adalah harapan yang mustahil untuk diwujudkan. Tapi, asal kau tahu. Tatapan mataku ini akan selalu tertuju ke arahmu seorang.' batinku.

Saat ini yang bisa kami lakukan adalah saling menyerang satu sama lain, bertarung untuk menentukan siapa yang kalah dan menang. Menentukan pihak mana yang lebih kuat. Aku yang selalu memperlihatkan kepalsuanku di depan Misaki. Dan ia selalu menganggapnya serius, rasanya aku semakin terjerumus ke dalam hal bodoh yang kugali sendiri.

'Setidaknya saat bertarung, tatapanmu hanya tertuju kepadaku.' batinku yang menghunuskan pedang dan ia kembali menyerangku. Terus saja seperti ini.

Sebuah permintaan egois layaknya anak kecil. Entah apakah keinginanku ini bisa terwujud atau tidak. Hanya bermodalkan ego semata untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Betapa menyedihkannya diriku ini. Seperti mengemis perhatiannya. Tapi inilah keinginanku, tataplah aku Misaki. Buatlah pandangan matamu itu hanya tertuju ke arahku.

**The End**

A/N: Minna-san, aku kembali menyumbang fic di fandom ini.

Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menggambarkan Fushimi seperti ini. Aku juga mengambil beberapa scene dari animenya untuk mendukung ceritaku ini.

Apakah OOC?

Ditunggu reviewnya... ^^


End file.
